


Oh...I'm pregnant?

by Delvian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvian/pseuds/Delvian
Summary: "Diese Symptome, also mit dem Ziehen im Bauch u-und dem gewölbtem Bauch... Ich h-ab d-das auch..."MalecMpreg





	Oh...I'm pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist nur ein Os, keine längere Geschichte. Alles ist aus Alec's Sicht geschrieben.
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören alle Cassandra Clare, außer Lay.

"Ugh..."

Angeekelt verziehe ich mein Gesicht.

Schon wieder hänge ich über der Schüssel und übergebe mich. Das ist schon das dritte Mal diese Woche, obwohl wir erst Freitag haben.

Erneute Übelkeit überrennt mich, also lehne ich mich über die Schüssel. Mit einem Arm umklammere ich meinen Bauch, während ich mich mit der anderen auf dem Boden stütze, damit ich nicht einfach vornüberkippe, und übergebe mich.

Als ich mich endlich besser fühle, versuche ich mich langsam stützend aufzusetzen. Mehr schlecht als recht stehe ich schließlich auf den Beinen und schlürfe mit wackeligen Beinen zum Waschbecken. Schnell spüle ich mir den Mund aus und putze mir die Zähne, daraufhin gehe ich kurz unter die Dusche und ziehe mir eine schwarze Hose mit einem schlichten schwarzen Pullover an.

Als ich aus meinem Raum laufe überfällt mich mit einem Mal der Hunger. War das normal? Vor gerade mal 20 Minuten hing ich noch über der Schüssel und jetzt habe ich Hunger. Über mich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd gehe ich Richtung Cafeteria.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


 

Ew, Eier. Ich will keine Eier, warum gibt es heute Eier? Gekochte Eier sind eklig!

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

"Alles okay bei dir, Brüderchen?"

"Ja, mir geht's gut, Isabelle. Alles ist okay, Isabelle. Kein Grund zur Sorge, Isabelle."

Klinge ich wütend?

"Okaaay..."

Izzy scheint verwirrt und dreht sich von mir weg, doch ich lasse mich von ihr nicht stören und schaue weiter mit verschränkten Armen und vor Ärger zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf meinen Teller und hoffe, dass sich mein Ei zu Grund und Boden schämt und sich in einen leckeren, saftigen Donut verwandelt.

"Alec?..."

Das war Jace, er klang vorsichtig, gut für ihn.

"Was?"

"Du benimmst dich komisch, Buddy. Hast du irgendwelche Probleme?"

Ich seufze genervt und schaue Jace direkt in die Augen, damit ihm klar wird wie nervig ich ihn finde.

"Ich benehmen mich normal und irgendwelchen Problemen bin ich mir nicht bewusst, also kümmre dich um dein Ei!"

Der Schluss ist mir irgendwie rausgerutscht, dass wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen, aber egal, jetzt ist es raus.

Er schaut komisch und zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Den Blick kenne ich, er hat zu viele Fragen im Kopf und weiß nicht welche er zuerst stellen soll.

"Warum sollte ich mich um mein Ei kümmern?"

Meine Augenbraue zuckt provozierend, als ich diese Frage höre.

"Hättest du mich nicht irgendwas anderes Fragen können? Ich weiß doch selbst nicht warum du dich um dein Ei kümmern solltest. Mach das mit dir selbst aus!"

Genervt schnaube ich, blicke wieder auf meinen Teller und setze meine Tätigkeit des Starrens fort.

"Okay, Alec, hast du irgendwas getrunken? Oder bist du frustriert?"

Schon wieder Izzy... Das reicht, ich geh jetzt, aber mit einem Abgang, den sie im Leben nicht vergessen werden.

Schnell stehe ich auf, stütze mich am Tisch ab. Verurteilend blicke ich auf die Sitzenden.

"Wisst ihr was? Ihr nervt mich! Ich habe nicht getrunken und frustriert bin ich auch nicht. Kann man nicht einmal einen schlechten Morgen haben oder ist das so abnormal? Ich bin mir sehr sicher, ihr könnt schlimmer sein. Ich will eben nur kein Ei essen, ist ja nicht euer Problem. Ich wollte nur einen Donut! Und den hole ich mir jetzt auch! Und direkt danach gehe ich zu meinem Freund und schaue mir Filme mit ihm an. Und wisst ihr was? Ihr kriegt nichts ab! Kein Donut, kein Magnus und keine Filme. Alles gehört mir!"

Voller Stolz spaziere ich aus der Cafeteria heraus. Bevor ich den Saal vollends verlasse, riskiere noch einen Blick auf die Gesichter der Dreien. Man, die sehen aus als ob die einen Geist gesehen hätten, besonders Clary.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


 

"Alexander?"

"Hm?"

"Nun, ich finde es zwar toll, wenn wir kuscheln, aber könntest du bitte deinen Kopf anheben? Mein Arm ist eingeschlafen."

Als wir gerade dabei waren einen tollen Film über zwei sich liebende Menschen zu schauen, die von der Gesellschaft als Paar nicht akzeptiert werden würden und alle auf diesem verdammten Schiff als Schiffsbrüchige endeten, wollte ich Sex haben und somit haben wir den Film unterbrochen und sind ins Schlafzimmer gegangen.

Zusammen liegen wir wie Gott uns schuf unter der Decke, ich habe mich an Magnus gekuschelt und einen Arm auf seine warme Brust gebettet, mehrmals drehe ich seine Kette in meiner Hand und genieße unsere Zweisamkeit. Magnus hat seinen Arm unter meinen Kopf gelegt und spielt mit meinen Haaren, jedenfalls noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

"Ich will nicht."

Magnus scheint überrascht und schaut auf mich runter, also schaue ich von seiner schönen, muskulösen, warmen Brust auf, um seinen Blick zu erwidern.

"Du... willst nicht?"

"Genau."

Jetzt spiegelt sein Gesicht Entschlossenheit wider.

"Okay Baby, ich glaube wir sollten kurz reden."

Das sagt er, während er sich aufsetzt und in Schneidersitz direkt vor mich setzt, mit der Decke über seinem Schoß gezogen.

Verwirrt ziehe ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen, setze mich aber nicht auf und frage,

"Nur weil ich meinen Kopf nicht wegziehen wollte?"

"Nein, nicht deshalb. Alexander, mir ist in letzter Zeit ein sehr... na ja, für dich unübliches Verhalten aufgefallen."

"Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

Überrascht setze ich mich ebenfalls in Schneidersitz gegenüber von ihm hin.

Jetzt bin gespannt was als nächstes kommt.

Magnus greift mit seiner rechten Hand nach meiner, zieht sanft an meinen Fingern und führt sie zu seinem Mund, mit dem er einen federleichten Kuss nach dem anderen auf meinen Handrücken setzt, ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen. Langsam lässt er unsere Hände sinken und legt sie an seinem Knie ab, meine immer noch festhaltend.

"Ich finde es wichtig, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind, deshalb möchte ich dir auch davon erzählen, Babe. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du momentan schnell aus der Haut fährst und auf alles emotionaler reagierst. Du willst momentan nur deinen Kopf durchsetzen, und alles andere ist dir egal. Fass das nicht falsch auf, okay? Ich liebe dich, Alexander, egal was passiert."

Er schaut mir fest in die Augen und es scheint, als könnte er mich nur allein mit diesem Blick für immer festhalten und bei Gott, ich würde nicht mal auf die Idee kommen mich von diesen wundervollen Augen loszureißen.

"Ich verstehe was du mir damit sagen willst, a-aber mir fällt nicht wirklich eine Situation ein, in der es so war?"

Ich bin echt verwirrt, nervös und irgendwie auch traurig, jedoch fällt mir kein Grund ein, wieso ich Trauer verspüre.

Verständnisvoll blickt Magnus mir in die Augen.

"Letzte Woche hast du angefangen zu weinen, als ich dir am Handy sagte, dass wir unser Treffen um eine Stunde verschieben müssten."

Ich spüre die Wärme in meinem Gesicht und erwidere kleinlaut,

"Ich wollte dich halt so schnell wie möglich sehen..."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und blicke auf unsere Hände.

"Okay, und was war als du Isabelle angeschrien hast, weil Simon sie kurz geküsst hat?"

"Sie ist meine kleine Schwester, ich will nicht sehen wie die sich küssen!"

Also langsam werde ich wütend und ich finde Magnus sollte das wissen, also schaue ich ihn bestrafend an.

"Alexander, sie haben sich schon oft in unserer Gegenwart geküsst. Außerdem haben sie nie übertrieben. Deine Reaktion war völlig unangemessen und hat alle Umstehenden nur verwirrt. Zusätzlich darfst du nicht vergessen, wie oft wir uns schon in ihrer Gegenwart geküsst haben und sie hat nie ein Wort dazu verloren."

Vollendet er seine Argumentation, nur schade, dass ich mein Interesse an dieser Konversation verloren habe.

"Na und?"

Voller Unglauben reißt Magnus seine Augen auf und keucht überrascht auf.

"N-Na und? Ist das alles?"

"Hm... Ja."

"Schau! Da ist es schon wieder!"

"Hä?"

Verwirrt blicke ich ihn an und lege meinen Kopf leicht schief.

"Du verhältst dich schon wieder so komisch. Vor zwei Wochen hättest du nicht so geantwortet."

Dann lässt er meine Hand los und mein Herz jammert schmerzhaft auf. Wieso hat er losgelassen?

"Du bist dir andauernd unsicher wegen deinem Aussehen, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gibt. Vorgestern hattest du den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune, weil Jace anscheinend bessere Haare hatte als du, obwohl das völliger Schwachsinn ist. Schatz, du hast die schönsten Haare und nur mal so unter uns, Jace' Haare sind grauenhaft. Oder am Samstag, du hast einfach angefangen zu weinen als wir im Bett lagen und fast eingeschlafen sind. Und als ich dich gefragt habe was war, sagtest du, dass du damals fast Lydia geheiratet hättest und dass es dir leidtut. Alec, ich verstehe dich ja, aber das liegt schon etwas zurück und sonst hast du auch nie eine Träne darüber vergossen. Oh, und deine komischen Essgewohnheiten erst. Als du hergekommen bist, hattest du einen Donut in der Hand, was nicht merkwürdig ist, aber dazu ein gekochtes Ei zu essen, ist ein bisschen ungewohnt. Besonders wenn du dich heute am Handy noch über gekochte Eier beschwert hast. Du bist sogar nachts einmal aufgestanden, weil du Hunger auf Hühnchen hattest. Und wenn man dir was anderes zum Essen vorschlägt, dann rastest du fast aus! Alexander, irgendwas stimmt nicht und egal was es ist, du kannst es mir sagen, Darling."

Zu Anfang war er noch sehr aufgeregt, doch den letzten Satz spricht er mit viel Liebe, trotzdem ändert es nichts daran, dass ich verletzt bin.

Ich spüre den Kloß in meinem Hals und Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen. Als Magnus das realisiert, schaut er schockiert. Ein Schluchzen unterbrach die kurze Stille zwischen uns. Beschämt blicke ich auf meine Hände und versuche es zu unterdrücken, doch es funktionierte nicht. Die erste Träne kullert mir schon übers Gesicht und tropft auf unsere Decke.

Ich höre einen fassungslosen Laut von Magnus, aber traue mich nicht aufzuschauen.

"Alexander? Hey, Babe,... Komm, schau mich an."

Ich fühle eine Hand auf meiner linken Wange, die mein Gesicht hochdrückt, damit Magnus mir direkt ins Gesicht sehen kann. Als ich ihm in die Augen blicke, sehe ich ein wundervolles Paar, welches mich schuldbewusst anblickt. Mit seinem Daumen fährt er mir über die Wange und wischt mir so die Träne weg.

"Hey, was ist los? Was hast du?"

Seine Stimme klingt unglaublich sanft, so sanft, als würde er direkt zu meiner Seele sprechen.

Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen, die beschlossen haben durch meinen Kopf zu fliegen.

"I-Ich weiß ni-icht... Ich merk doch auch, da-ass irgendwas nicht s-stimmt. Ich weiß ab-ber nicht wa-as."

Magnus Hand wandert runter und greift nach meinen beiden Händen. Diesmal lässt er nicht los, ich weiß es.

"Beruhig dich, atme tief ein und aus."

Ich mache was er sagt, dann spricht er weiter.

"Ist dir irgendwas aufgefallen? Ist irgendwas anders als sonst?"

Er streicht mir mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken und haucht einen erneuten Kuss auf meine Hand, was mein Herz dazu bringt freudig aufzuspringen.

"Ich muss mich öfter übergeben, besonders morgens. E-Einmal ist mir das auch mittags passiert. Ich bin davor immer schwach auf den Beinen und ich habe auch Ma-agenverstimmungen und muss oft auf's Klo. Oh, und müde bi-in ich auch oft..."

Hilflos starre ich ihm in die Augen, doch eine Antwort darauf scheint er nicht zu haben.

"Okay, ich glaube, wir sollten dich von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen. Ich rufe schnell Cat an, okay? Sie müsste noch im Institut sein."

Er schaut mir mit einem Lächeln ins Gesicht, welches mir so viel Liebe überbringt, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich umkippen könnte.

"Okay, Magnus. I-ich liebe dich."

Unsicher schaue ich ihm in die Augen, doch er schien sehr glücklich darüber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Magnus bringt uns durch ein Portal direkt vor das Institut. Als wir reingehen, erwarten uns schon Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Catarina und nicht zu vergessen Mom.

Gemeinsam laufen wir auf sie zu und alles was sie tun, war jeden meiner Schritte genaustens zu beobachten. Magnus scheint das glücklich zu stimmen.

"Was für ein Empfang, wie freundlich und das nur für uns."

Ich habe fast darüber geschmunzelt, aber nur fast.

Fest halte ich Magnus Hand in meiner. Ich bin sehr nervös, aus einem Grund, der mir nicht wirklich bewusst ist.

Catarina schaut mich entschuldigend an und meint,

"Es tut mir leid Alec, aber Jace hat mitbekommen, dass ihr kommt damit du dich untersuchen lässt und dann hat er es den anderen erzählt."

Und warum Simon hier war, kann ich mir schon denken. Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass die zwei zusammen sind. Er ist wenigstens jemand, dem ich vertrauen kann, wenn es um Izzy geht. Trotzdem ist es ungewohnt diesen Vampir andauernd hier zu haben.

"Ist schon in Ordnung."

Ich will ihr ein Lächeln schenken, aber ich kann nicht, irgendwas hält mich auf. Wahrscheinlich dieses beklemmende Gefühl, welches tief in meinem Bauch sitzt und nicht verschwinden will.

Wie auf Kommando schauen mich alle an, als sie merken, dass ich mich nicht großartig wohl fühle. Mir geht es zwar nicht gut, aber das ist zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal.

"Schaut mich nicht so an!"

Schuldbewusst schauen Clary und Simon auf den Boden, der Rest überhört das Gesagte gekonnt.

Die machen mich ganz schön nervös.

"Alec, egal was ist, ich bin für dich da, wir sind für dich da, es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen, okay mein Junge?"

Mom kommt auf mich zu und greift nach meiner freien Hand, um mir danach einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Ich spüre die Liebe, die sie ausstrahlt, trotzdem ändert das nichts an meiner Laune.

"Ja..."

Mehr sage ich nicht und auf ihren lieb gemeinten Kuss gehe ich auch nicht wirklich ein. Ich starre Catarina einfach an, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich es schnell hinter mich bringen will.

Sie nickt mir zu und sagt, dass wir ihr nachlaufen sollen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Okay, Magnus darf mit rein, der Rest bleibt draußen."

In Gedanken war ich Catarina sehr dankbar dafür. Es ist nicht so, dass ich den anderen nicht vertrauen würde. Es ist eher so, dass ich noch nervöser werde, wenn sie alle im Raum stehen und mich so anschauen würden, als ob ich schwerstkrank wäre.

Ich erwarte Protestlaute, aber nichts kam. Alle scheinen verständnisvoll.

Sie nicken mir mitfühlend zu und ich verdrehe daraufhin nur die Augen. Die können auch übertreiben. Magnus scheint das alles aber zu amüsieren, er kichert einfach nur. Genervt drücke ich seine Hand, aber er beachtet es nicht weiter.

Ich drehe mich um und ziehe Magnus herzlos hinter mir her, ich dachte, das würde sein Lachen vertreiben, aber ich habe mich geirrt, er lacht einfach weiter.

Im Untersuchungsraum schweift mein Blick neugierig durch den Raum, bis ich die Gesichter der Leute sehe, die ich gerade vor der Tür gelassen habe. Ein erschrockener Laut entkommt mir. In diesem Raum gibt es nicht nur Wände, sondern auch Glasscheiben. Sie können mich beobachten. Oh man, ich habe eine komische Familie. Fehlt nur noch, dass Max und Dad hier sind.

Magnus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er die Gesichter der anderen erblickt. Ich glaube ich sterbe heute noch. Das ist mir echt zu viel.

"Magnus."

Gefährlich ruhig spreche ich seinen Namen aus und er merkt, dass es unangebrachte war, also hält er sich die freie Hand vor dem Mund und versucht sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Entschuldigung, Alexander. Aber die spinnen alle."

"Ich weiß, du auch."

Er setzt gerade für ein Gegenargument an, aber Catarina unterbricht ihn.

"Also Alec, setz dich auf die Liege."

Magnus Hand gleitet mir aus der Hand, als ich mich auf die Liege setze, sodass meine Beine die Liege runterbaumeln. Catarina rollt mit einem Drehhocker zu mir rüber und sitzt somit direkt vor mir. Magnus steht neben uns beiden und beobachtet jeden Ihrer Schritte mit Adleraugen.

Sie holt einen Blutdruckmessgerät und fängt damit an, meinen Blutdruck zu messen.

"Hm, das ist niedrig, kein Wunder, dass du dich andauernd übergibst."

Fragend schaue ich sie mit leicht schiefgelachtem Kopf an.

"Bei einem zu niedrigen Blutdruck kann das passieren, Alec. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, an was das liegt."

Ich schaue rüber zu Magnus, aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

"Diese Symptome, die du angibst, würde ich bei einer Frau leicht zuordnen können. Es klingt ganz simpel, ich hätte auf eine Schwangerschaft getippt. Dir ist oft schlecht, du übergibst dich, musst oft Wasserlassen, dein Blutdruck ist niedrig, du hast ein komisches Essverhalten entwickelt, hast Magenverstimmungen und nicht zu vergessen deine Laune. Fehlt nur noch, dass dein Bauch eine Wölbung kriegt und es in deiner Bauchregion manchmal zieht."

Gegen Ende wurde sie immer leiser und trotzdem war es zu verstehen.

Bei dem was ich höre, fängt kalter Schweiß an mir meine Stirn runterzulaufen, mein Hals fühlt sich sehr trocken an, mir wird plötzlich ganz schnell ganz schlecht. Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Das ist nicht möglich...

Catarina scheint weiter nachzudenken und hantiert an einer kleinen Schublade neben ihr rum. Magnus denkt ebenfalls nach und niemand schenkt mir auch nur die kleinste Beachtung. Der Schock muss mir tief ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, den ein Blick zu den anderen zeigt, dass ihre Gesichter Sorge ausstrahlen, als sich unsere Blicke begegnen. Ich habe Angst, so große Angst.

Jace macht den Anschein, dass er gleich reinkommen würde, aber ich schüttel vorsichtig den Kopf. Ich muss sie darauf ansprechen.

Ich wende mich an Catarina und öffne meinen Mund, jedoch kam nichts raus. Langsam schließe ich ihn wieder und meine Augen gleich mit. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, aber auf was? In meinem Inneren tobt gerade ein Sturm, dieses beklemmende Gefühl in meiner Brust möchte nicht verschwinden und mein ganzer Körper ist angespannt. Jeder Atemzug in meiner Kehle tut weh, besonders weil er so trocken ist. Meine Finger krallen sich schmerzhaft in meine Oberschenkel. Ich brauche Magnus, sonst schaffe ich das nicht.

Schnell und mit zitternden Händen wische ich meine vor Angst schweißnasse Hand, auf meiner Hose ab. Ohne hinzuschauen greift meine Hand unwirsch in Magnus' Richtung. Ich erwische seinen Oberarm. Meine Hand gleitet langsam runter zu seiner, die ich dann zu mir ziehe. Ängstlich blicke ich auf seine Hand, die in meinen Händen liegt. Ich fange an mit den Ringen an seinen Fingern rumzuspielen. Endlich schaffe ich es meinen Kopf anzuheben. Das sieht ganz sicher nicht wirklich entschlossen aus und meine Stimme klingt auch nicht so selbstbewusst, wie sie es immer tut.

Überrascht schauen Magnus und Catarina mich an, sie scheinen erschrocken über mein Verhalten.

Beschämt senke ich meinen Kopf erneut und fixiere meinen Blick auf meine Hände, oder eher auf Magnus' Hand.

"Alexander?"

Er spricht meinen Namen zaghaft aus. Ich spüre jetzt zwei Hände, die endlich meine umklammern und als ich aufschaue, sehe ich in die schönsten Augen, die ich je erblicken durfte. Sein Blick empfängt mich und er nimmt mir ein kleines bisschen meiner Angst.

Ich wende meinen Blick an Catarina und schaffe es endlich meine Stimme nicht so klingen zu lassen, als wenn ich gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

"Diese Symptome, also mit dem Ziehen im Bauch u-und dem gewölbtem Bauch... Ich hab d-das auch..."

Sie reißt überrascht ihre Augen auf und ich spüre wie sich Magnus Hände um meine verkrampfen.

"Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"

Magnus klingt überfordert.

Catarina muss sich erst wieder fangen, bevor sie weiterreden kann.

"Ihr wisst, dass Männer nicht schwanger werden können, aber das klingt schon komisch. Ich würde dem trotzdem gerne einmal nachgehen, sofern das okay für dich ist Alec. Du musst dich dann nur auf die Liege legen und deinen Pullover ein Stück hochziehen."

Ich nicke ihr vorsichtig zu und lege mich auf die Liege. Magnus kommt an meine rechte Seite und hält meine linke Hand fest in seiner Rechten, mit der anderen Hand streicht er mir vorsichtig die Haare aus der Stirn und drückt mir einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf, so vorsichtig, als hätte ich einen Aufkleber auf dem Kopf hängen, mit der Aufschrift, "Vorsicht! Zerbrechlich".

Die anderen beobachten uns interessiert von der anderen Seite der Scheibe, jedoch mit Sorge in den Augen. 

Catarina kommt zurückgerollt und bleibt an meiner rechten Seite stehen.

Ich ziehe mir meinen Pullover mit der rechten Hand hoch.

"Achtung, wird kurz kalt."

Trotz der Warnung überrascht mich die Kälte. Ein unterdrückter Laut der Überraschung dringt durch meine Lippen, was Magnus Handdruck nur verstärkt.

Ich beobachte Catarina, wie sie mit einem komischen, im Gegensatz zum Monitor neben mir, kleinen Gerät über meinen Bauch fährt. Das macht sie so lange, bis ich eine große Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht bemerke.

Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen, sie bewegt das komische Gerät nicht weiter und starrt nur den Monitor an.

Nervös frage ich,

"Catarina?"

Langsam schaut sie mir in die Augen.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Sagt sie laut, sehr laut.

Ich fange an Angst zu bekommen und schaue zu Magnus hoch, der zu Catarina schaut. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen, als ich das verdächtige brennen spüre und obwohl ich es verhindern will, löst sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel. Langsam rollt sie mir über die Wange. Als Magnus das bemerkt, lässt er meine Hand los und nimmt mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Er legt seine Stirn an meine und sagt nichts weiter. Seine Augen fesseln mich, das hat eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Sein Atem geht in einem Rhythmus, dem ich sofort miteinstimme.

Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe, greift Magnus nach meiner linken Hand und schaut zu Catarina. Er fragt mit viel Nachdruck in der Stimme,

"Cat, was ist los?"

Sie macht gerade ihren Mund auf, als sie unterbrochen wird durch eine kleine Meute namens Familie, die ins Zimmer gestolpert kommt. Sie stürmen alle auf mich zu und reden durcheinander. Ich fühle viele Hände auf meinem Körper, weil sie mich, denke ich, trösten wollen, dass sie Magnus damit verdrängen, merken sie gar nicht.

Ich setze mich schnell auf und drücke Isabelle zur Seite, um nach Magnus' Hand zu greifen.

Ein wütendes Schnauben unterbricht sie alle und sie werden ruhiger, bis sie dann vollends verstummen. Mit einem schockierten Blick ruhen alle Blicke auf mir.

"Alec, mein Schatz, was hast du? Was ist passiert? Warum weinst du?"

Ich will gerade antworten, dass sie alle gefälligst Abstand nehmen sollen, aber Catarina rettet alle Anwesenden vor meinen Wutausbruch.

"Alle weg von Alec und Magnus, aber hopp jetzt."

Sie weichen einen Schritt zurück, außer Magnus, er bleibt bei mir und wir schauen Catarina auffordernd an. Meine Wut verfliegt, als ich ihren Blick treffe.

"Cat, was ist denn jetzt?"

Große Aufregung schwingt in Magnus Stimme mit.

Sie setzt sich wieder auf ihren Drehhocker. Hinter ihr steht Mom mit Clary und Simon, die sich in Bewegung setzen, um bei Jace und Isabelle zu stehen, die direkt hinter Magnus waren.

Sie greift nach dem Monitor und dreht ihn mit Bedacht zu mir und Magnus, somit können die anderen den Bildschirm ebenfalls sehen. Sie reibt ihre Hände einander und atmet noch einmal beruhigend durch.

"Also, dass was ich jetzt sagen werde mag für alle Anwesende komisch klingen, aber es ist so wie es ist. Das hier-"

Sie zeigt auf einen kleinen Umriss im Bildschirm und umrandet es mit dem Finger.

"-Ist eine Gebärmutter."

Stille. Pure Stille.

Ich spüre eine Hand, die mir über die Schulter streicht. Mit Bedacht, schließlich will ich nicht einfach von der Liege fallen, lehne ich mich zurück an Magnus. Seine Hand hält meine noch immer fest, während die andere den Weg runter wandert, um meine Taille, wo sie letztendlich auch bleibt.

"Was bedeutet das?"

Magnus stellt die Frage, die ich mich nicht traue zu stellen.

Catarina atmet jetzt schwer aus und zeigt auf einen kleinen Punkt.

"Dieser kleine Punkt, ist ein Fötus, Alec. Ein lebender Fötus. Normalerweise ist das unmöglich, aber deinem-"

Sie unterbricht sich selbst und denkt darüber nach, wie sie das Folgende ausdrücken kann.

"-Baby scheint es an nichts zu fehlen, sofern ich das so beurteilen kann."

Sie ließ die Bombe platzen. Ein Fötus?

Erschrocken beuge ich mich vor und löse mich somit ein Stück von Magnus. Die erste Frage, die mir im Kopf rumschwirrt, verlässt schon meine Lippen.

"Ein Fötus? Fötus so wie Baby?"

Sie nickt mir ernst zu.

Ich setze mich aufrecht hin.

"Oh... ich bin schwanger?"

Wieder ein Nicken Seitens Catarina.

Ich senke meinen Kopf und denke an nichts anderes, als das kleine Baby, welches anscheinend in meinem Körper haust.

"Ist das alles, Alec?"

Verwirrt hebe ich meinen Blick und drehe mich um. Clary hat mir die Frage gestellt.

"Ähm, ja?"

Meine Antwort klingt unsicher.

Alle schauen mich schockiert an, dabei versteh ich sie nicht, ich bin es der schwanger ist, nicht sie... Okay, vielleicht versteh ich das ein bisschen, das ist aber völlig egal!

"A-Alexander?"

Mein Blick heftet sich an Magnus, so geschockt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

"Ja?"

Fragend richte ich meinen Blick auf Magnus und seine Miene nimmt immer mehr Unglauben an.

"Alexander, mein Engel, ist dir klar was Cat gerade gesagt hat?"

Er schnappt nach meinen Händen und hält sie so stark fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

"Ähm ja, sie sagte ein Baby wäre in m-"

Ich unterbreche mich selbst und schaue Magnus einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in seine. Mein Herzschlag hat einen kurzen Aussetzer und endlich dringt der Satz vollständig zu mir durch. Erschrocken reiße ich meine Augen auf und sage nichts, bis sich Glücksgefühle mit so einer Schnelligkeit in meinem Körper breit machen, sodass ich ein freudiges, nicht ganz so männliches, Quieken nicht verhindern kann.

"Magnus, ich bin schwanger!", schreie ich fast schon auf.

Tränen der Freude bilden sich in meinen Augen und meine Arme schießen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zu Magnus vor. Meine Arme schlingen sich um seinen Nacken und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ein Schluchzer überrollt mich und die darauffolgenden waren nicht zu vermeiden. Nach ein paar Sekunden spüre ich zwei starke, vertraute Arme, die zärtlich über meinen Rücken streichen. Sanfte beruhigende Worte dringen zu mir durch.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösen wir uns leicht voneinander und schauen uns nur in die Augen, bis er seine Augen schließt und seine Lippen auf meine drückt. Meine Augenlider fallen mir zu und ich empfange die süße Wärme auf meinen Lippen. Leicht drückt er mir seine Lippen auf und obwohl man das vielleicht nicht als richtigen Kuss bezeichnen kann, spüre ich die pure Sehnsucht die von uns beiden ausgeht. Nach ein paar Sekunden löst er sich kurz von mir. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schnappe ich unzufrieden nach vorne, um seine Lippen erneut aufzufangen, aber er weicht zurück bis er wieder näherkommt und unsere Lippen fester zusammenpresst. Ich spüre seine Hände, die mein Gesicht umfassen und mir das Gefühl geben, als wäre ich ein Engel. Ich lege meinen Kopf leicht schief, damit ich den Kuss vertiefen kann.

Vorsichtig lösen wir uns voneinander und blicken uns an, Stirn an Stirn. Seine Hand wandert zu meinem Nacken und spielt mit meinen Haaren, während sein Daume die nasse Spur auf meinem Gesicht fortwischt, so wie all meine Sorgen. Magnus' Augen schimmern wunderschön, weil sich Tränen gebildet haben.

"Wow, also ich- wow"

Jace. Das war klar. Dieser Moment war wundervoll, bis er anfing zu reden.

Ich löse mich von Magnus, greife jedoch nach seiner Hand, und blicke zu Jace.

"Alec, d-du bist schwanger! Du bist ein verdammter Mann und schwang-"

Er wird durch einen Schlag auf seinem Kopf unterbrochen.

"Upps, da ist mir wohl die Hand ausgerutscht."

Das sage ich mit so einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass ich schon fast über mich selbst lache.

Diesen Schlag hat er verdient. Normalerweise würde ich stärker zuschlagen, aber dafür bin ich zu glücklich.

"Au, wieso hast du das getan?!"

Anklagend schaut mich Jace an, ich zucke jedoch nur mit den Schultern und erwidere,

"Du hast den Moment zerstört."

Er will gerade gegenargumentieren, doch Catarina unterbricht ihn mit einem Räuspern.

"Ich unterbreche das ja nur ungerne, aber Alec, wir müssen reden."

Mein Gehirn scheint gerade nicht wirklich arbeiten zu wollen, also schaue ich sie verwirrt an, als ich mich an sie wende.

"Willst du etwa nicht wissen wie es deinem Kind geht oder auf was du in der Schwangerschaft achten musst?"

Adrenalin schießt durch meinen Körper. Voller Aufregung nicke ich ihr zu.

"Doch, doch!"

Ein Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen und sie wendet sich an die anderen.

"Also Leute, ihr habt ihn gehört. Ich muss euch jetzt leider bitten wieder raus zu gehen, während ich Alec untersuche."

Zum ersten Mal nach dieser Lebensveränderten Nachricht, richtet sich mein Blick auf meine Familie. Alle hatten Tränen in den Augen, sogar Simon, außer Jace, der nicht.

Ich nicke ihnen mit einem breiten Lächeln zu, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass es okay war und ich glücklich war.

Nacheinander verlassen sie den Raum.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


 

 

Nach der Untersuchung bat uns Catarina in einen verschlossenen Raum, damit sie uns alles was sie bisher in Erfahrung bringen konnte, erzählen kann, ohne die aufgeregten Gesichter der anderen an der Scheibe ertragen zu müssen.

Als wir mit Catarina den Untersuchungsraum Hand in Hand verlassen haben, wurden wir mit Fragen überhäuft, auf die wir selbst noch keine Antworte haben. Besonders die Frage von Jace hat mich interessiert, "Wie kriegst du das Kind?". Ich hoffe nicht so, wie ich es gerade denke...

"Also, setzt euch."

Catarina setzt sich selbst hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch. Dazu stehen gegenüber von ihr noch zwei Stühle, auf die Magnus und ich uns setzen.

Aufgeregt schweift mein Blick nach rechts zu Magnus, der mir ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkt. Er nickt in Catarinas Richtung, die viele Zettel in der Hand hält und nur auf unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu warten scheint.

"Okay Alec, den Grund für deine Schwangerschaft habe ich bisher noch nicht klären können, wisst ihr vielleicht an was das liegen könnte?"

Während sie das fragt legt sie diese Zettel weg, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und schaute uns interessiert an.

Mir fällt nichts ein, also beobachte ich Magnus, der genauso unwissend scheint wie ich.

Schulterzuckend wende ich mich wieder an sie.

"Irgendwelche Magie im Spiel? Oder etwas gegessen, was du nicht hättest essen sollen?"

Verneinend schüttel ich den Kopf.

"Okay, hoffen wir, dass wir in der Zukunft mehr Wissen darüber haben, denn diese Gebärmutter war vorher nicht in Alec's Körper."

Bestätigend nicke ich ihr zu und überschlage meine Beine wie Magnus. Bei ihm sieht das so sexy und männlich aus, ich hoffe bei mir sieht es wenigstens halb so aus. Diese ganzen Ringe stehen ihm auch sehr, bei anderen würde es zu viel aussehen, aber nicht bei ihm, er kann tragen was er will. Und dieser Nagellack... vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen ob er meine Nägel mal lackieren will?

Mein Blick wandert weiter hoch zu seiner muskulösen Brust, dessen Konturen man in diesem schicken schwarzen Hemd mit goldenen Mustern gut erkennen konnte. Meine Augen fliegen von allein weiter hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Ich kenne keinen Menschen, den Make-up so sehr steht wie Magnus... obwohl Izzy ist auch wunderschön, aber dieser Kajalstrich von Magnus... nein, das kann sie nicht übertreffen. Seine schönen schwarzen Haare hat er hochgestylt. Ich glaube dieser Mann weiß einfach wie gut er aussieht und versucht jeden Eifersüchtig zu machen, der ihn erblickt. Für mich ist das aber nicht so relevant, schließlich gehört er mir, oder eher zu mir.

Ich richte meine Augen auf seine Hände und denke an unseren schönen Mittag heute, wie seine Hände meinen Körper hoch und wieder runter gestrichen sind. Wie sie an meiner Taille hielten und meinen Muskeln nachstrichen. Oder als er seine Hand unter meinen Kopf schob und mir das Gefühl von Liebe, Leidenschaft und Verlangen gab.

"-xander?"

"Huh?"

Habe ich etwas verpasst?

"Ich weiß, dass ich toll aussehe, aber ich denke wir können das, an was du gerade gedacht hast, auf später verschieben."

Wissend lächelt mir Magnus zu und ich spüre wie die Hitze in meinem Körper ansteigt und ich rot vor Scham anlaufe.

Ich fange an mit meinen Fingern zu spielen und blicke nicht hoch zu Catarina.

Gott sein Dank spricht die Frau einfach weiter.

"Also Alec, du bist in der elften Woche schwanger."

Mein Kopf schnellt hoch und ich schaue sie verwirrt an.

"Warum schon in der elften? Die Symptome habe ich doch erst ungefähr zwei Wochen?"

Sie nickt verständnisvoll und sagt,

"Das ist völlig normal, Alec. Sie hätten auch später einsetzen können oder auch gar nicht, das ist bei jedem unterschiedlich."

Verstehend gebe ich ihr ein Zeichen mit meiner Hand. Sie versteht was ich damit sagen will und redet weiter.

"Dir ist klar, dass du keine alkoholischen Getränke, Drogen oder Zigaretten zu dir nehmen darfst?"

Ich öffne meinen Mund um zu bejahen, aber Magnus antwortet vor mir.

"Das ist selbstverständlich, darauf achte ich ganz besonders!"

Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht und ich schaue auf sein ernstes, perfektes Gesicht.

"Gut, dann komme ich mal zu der Ernährung während der Schwangerschaft, okay?"

Ein Nicken meinerseits folgt Magnus' und interessiert schauen wir sie an.

"Es ist wichtig, dass du morgens isst, dann geht die Übelkeit und das Schwindelgefühl auch weg. Kleine Zwischenmahlzeiten am Tag tun dir auch gut, weil dein Blutdruck immer sinkt wenn du auf längere Zeit nichts isst, aber wenn du zwischendurch immer wieder etwas zu dir nimmst, dann wird dein Blutdruck auch nicht sinken und dir geht's besser. Ich würde dir auch raten, nicht viel Ungesundes zu essen. Kaffee in der Schwangerschaft ist auch nicht wirklich gern gesehen, sollte aber selten in Ordnung gehen. Sport ist okay, solange du nicht übertreibst und um Gottes Willen, keine Kämpfe, okay?"

Ein bisschen schlauer mit diesen Informationen, bejahe ich ihre Frage.

"Super, dann das Üblich noch; schlaf genug, keine Achterbahnen, falls du Tabletten einnehmen willst, dann komm doch zuvor erst zu mir, ebenfalls auch bei irgendwelchen Problemen. Wir werden jetzt auch gleich den nächsten Termin zur Untersuchung ausmachen und falls dir noch irgendeine Frage einfällt, frag mich einfach, ihr habt schließlich meine Nummer. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Ein Unwohlsein überkam mich. Verzweifelt richte ich mich an sie.

"Wie kriege ich das Baby? Doch nicht etwa- ähm, du weißt schon?"

Gegen Ende wurde ich immer leiser und ein Gefühl der Angst macht sich in mir breit.

Ein Kichern entkommt ihr und amüsiert blickt sie in mein bleiches Gesicht.

"Natürlich nicht, Alec. Wenn die Wehen einsetzen, dann werden wir das Kind einfach mit einem Kaiserschnitt rausholen."

"Ist das auch ungefährlich für beide?"

"Ich kann nie zu 100% sagen, dass es ungefährlich ist, Magnus. Es kann alles passieren, aber ich habe schon öfter Kinder mit einem Kaiserschnitt zur Welt gebracht und es ist bisher nur einmal eine Mutter gestorben, weil ihr Körper wegen anderen Dingen zu geschwächt war. Aber da ich denke, dass du dich gut um Alec kümmerst, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr niedrig, dass irgendwas schief geht.", vollendet sie.

Magnus entkommt ein verstehender Laut.

Nervös reibe ich meine Daumen aneinander und schaue zu ihr.

"Und, ähm wie sieht's aus mit S-Sex?"

Interessiert schaut Magnus zu Catarina.

"Sex ist vollkommen okay. Alles was Alec gut tut und ihn glücklich macht, tut dem Baby auch gut."

Sie lächelt mich unterstützend an und ich spüre eine Hand, die sich in meine drängelt. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fühle, die immer noch präsent sind.

"Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges zu wissen, Cat?", fragt Magnus.

Sie bejaht diese Frage und schiebt die Zettel, die sie vorhin in den Händen hielt, über den Tisch.

"Es gibt noch vieles was ich euch erklären könnte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr noch solange hier sitzen wollt, also schaut euch einfach alles hier drauf an und bei Fragen, ruft einfach an."

"Danke."

"Nichts zu danken, Alec."

Magnus nimmt die Zettel entgegen und ich sehe verschiedene Broschüren. Eine war für die Schwangerschaftsgymnastik. Bääh.

Magnus steht auf und reicht mir wie ein Gentleman die Hand. Dankend nehme ich sie an und schenke ihm ein breites Lächeln.

Glücklich schlendern wir Hand in Hand durch die Türe hinaus und machen sie hinter uns zu, nur um danach den Wartenden in die Arme zu laufen, die uns mit Fragen überschütten.

Magnus erklärt schnell alles und fügte noch hinzu, dass wir jetzt Nachhause gehen würden, da wir Zeit füreinander brauchen.

Sie reagieren verständnisvoll und lassen uns nach unzähligen Umarmungen gehen.

Oh man, die Familie ist echt komisch, aber ich liebe sie und mein Kind wird sie auch lieben.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Magnus und ich haben uns entschieden Nachhause zu laufen und unsere Zeit zusammen zu genießen.

Fest hält er meine Hand in seiner.

"Magnus?"

"Ja?"

Nervös blicke ich ihn an, während wir die Straßen entlang schlendern.

"Wann haben wir- also, ich meine, wie haben wir-"

Normalerweise stelle ich mich nicht so an wenn es um Sex geht, jedenfalls nicht vor Magnus.

Ein- und ausatmen, dann geht's wieder.

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir stehen geblieben sind und Magnus mich amüsiert mustert.

"Was willst du fragen, Darling?"

Böse blicke ich ihm in die Augen.

"Du weißt doch was ich meine, also, weißt du es?"

Ein unschuldiges Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Gesicht und er fragt,

"Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht was in deinem hübschen Köpfchen für Fragen rumschwirren, also könntest du mir erklären was du meinst?"

Dieser Mistkerl, er weiß genau was ich meine. Er will bloß dabei zusehen, wie ich im Erdboden versinke.

Ein angestrengtes Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen und ich fahre mir vor Scham durch die Haare.

"W-Wann haben wir- ahm, wie und wann haben wir das Baby, na ja du weißt schon,... g-gezeugt?"

Magnus schenkt mir ein amüsierendes Lächeln und nimmt mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, damit ich seinem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen kann.

"Weißt du noch als wir in Thailand waren und an der Hotelbar echt grandiose Cocktails getrunken haben? Danach sind wir in unsere Suite und du konntest es nicht mehr aushalten, also habe ich es dir auf dem Boden besor-"

Ein überraschender Laut entkommt meinem Mund. Schnell schlage ich meine Hände auf seinen Mund, damit er nicht weiterredet.

Paranoid schaue ich mich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass uns niemand belauscht.

Mein Gesicht fühlt sich unglaublich heiß an.

Magnus fischt meine Hände aus seinem Gesicht und schaut mich unverwandt an.

"Ach komm, das ist dir doch jetzt nicht peinlich, oder?"

Mit gesenktem Kopf nuschle ich peinlich berührt,

"Jemand hätte uns hören können..."

Magnus' schiebt seine Hand unter mein Kinn und hebt dann meinen Kopf an. Er beugt sich nach vorne und flüstert mir ins Ohr,

"Okay, dann flüstere ich das Folgende lieber, bevor du mir noch wegstirbst. Wenn wir Zuhause sind, dann können wir diese Nacht sehr gerne wiederholen, Alexander..."

Ein Schauer überkommt mich, als sein Atem meine Haut streift. Ich liebe es, wenn er meinen Namen so ausspricht, es klingt so verboten wenn er das macht.

Er lehnt sich wieder zurück und schaut mir unverblümt in die Augen.

"O-Okay..."

Meine Stimme klingt heiser und bricht mir leicht weg.

Ein zufriedener Laut entkommt Magnus' Mund. Er greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

~Vier Monate später~

 

"Nein!"

"Aber Alec, hör mal, du kannst nicht einfach alles was ich vorschlage verneinen!"

"Doch, kann ich!"

Jace gibt einen gequälten Laut von sich und sieht zu Magnus, der in der Küche hantiert, weil ich Hunger auf Pancakes bekommen habe.

"Magnus, was sagst du dazu?"

Er seufzt frustriert und schaute zu uns rüber.

Alle waren da, meine Eltern, Isabelle, Max, Clary, Simon und der furchtbare Jace.

"Ich mische mich da lieber nicht ein."

"Gut für dich."

Füge ich hinzu und sehe rüber zu meinen Pancakes.

"Aleeeeeeeeec, biiiittteeeeee! Für mich, deinem Lieblingsbruder?"

Herausfordernd schaue ich ihn an und sage mit hochgezogener Augenbraue,

"Max ist mein Lieblingsbruder, Arschloch!"

Jace fasst sich an die Brust und schaut mich mit gespielt traurigen Hundeaugen an, während Max selbstgefällig grinst und sich an meine Seite kuschelt.

"Hör mal, mein Junge, ich finde du solltest irgendeinen Vorschlag von Jace annehmen. Es wird dich nicht umbringen und dann liegt er uns auch nicht mehr in den Ohren, weil er es unbedingt jeden beweisen möchte."

Entsetzt schaue ich meinen Vater an.

"Ich hoffe ganz stark für dich, dass du das nicht so meinst!"

Während ich das sage, verschränke ich meine Arme vor der Brust und schenke ihm einen Blick, der ihn hoffentlich noch in seinen Träumen folgen wird.

Ich sehe wie mein Vater nervös schluckte und seine Hände kapitulierend vor seine Brust hebt.

"Also ich finde, ihr solltet Alec in Ruhe lassen."

Endlich mischt sich mal jemand ein, die schon mal schwanger war.

"Danke, Mom."

Ich werfe der Frau, die ebenfalls auf der Couch sitzt, ein Lächeln zu.

Entsetzt zieht Jace die Luft ein und blickt unsere Mutter schockiert an.

"Aber, aber wieso denn?"

"Ich war auch schwanger, Jace, ich hätte das auch nicht gemacht."

Glücklich diese Konversation gewonnen zu haben, halte ich Ausschau nach Magnus, der immer noch in der Küche steht.

"Aber wie soll denn dann jeder sehen, dass ich Onkel werde?"

Er fragt das so verzweifelt, dass man denken könnte, es ginge um Leben und Tod.

Anklagend richte ich meinen Blick auf ihn und erwidere wütend,

"Jedenfalls nicht, indem du jeden eine scheiß Postkarte mit meinem Bauch neben deinem Gesicht schickst! Wie dumm kommt das denn? An wen willst du das eigentlich senden, hm?"

"An den Konsul, Aline, unseren alten Freunden, an die Leute, die dachten, ich würde es nie weit bringen, wie zum Beispiel Lay. Dieses Arschloch mochte ich nie. Er soll sehen wie gut mein Leben ist und dass ich ein süßes kleines Baby erwarte!"

Entsetzt schaue ich ihn an, während ich Magnus höre, der seinen Pfannenwender fallen ließ und Simon geschockt die Luft einzieht.

Wütend richte ich mich auf und laufe auf ihn zu.

Seine Selbstsicherheit weicht langsam der Verunsicherung, die sich schließlich in Angst umwandelt.

Ich bleibe einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen und blicke ihm ernst in die Augen. Es war vollkommen still. Wie sagt man so schön,  _die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

"Erstens, mache ich sicherlich kein Foto indem mein Bauch entblößt ist. Zweitens, nicht mit deinem scheiß Gesicht drauf! Drittens, versteh ich warum du das Aline oder alten Freunden schicken würdest, aber verdammte scheiße, der Konsul kriegt rein gar nichts, mein Freund! Und wieso zur Hölle willst du das Leuten schicken, die dachten du würdest es nicht weit schaffen? Das kommt so rüber als wenn du mich geschwängert hättest, was du definitiv nicht hast, sonst würde ich das wissen! Außerdem versteht man unter weit bringen nicht, dass sein Bruder schwanger ist! Und Lay kriegt auch kein Foto, du Vollidiot. Arschlöcher haben sowas nicht verdient! Der letzte Punkt, und wichtigste, Magnus und ich erwarten das süße, kleine, unschuldige Ding, nicht du, du arrogantes Stück Scheiße!"

Während meiner Ansprache fing ich irgendwann an Jace meinen Finger in die Brust zu bohren.

Meine Stimme bebt vor Wut.

Gerade setze ich an mich weiter über ihn zu beschweren, wie zum Beispiel, dass seine Haare echt beschissen aussehen, dass er mich mit diesen dummen Ratschlägen durchgehend nervt oder dass er doch mal darüber nachdenken sollte schwanger zu werden, wenn er unbedingt ein Baby will, aber Clary noch nicht.

Bevor ich anfangen kann, spüre ich eine sanfte Berührung an meiner Schulter, die eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hat.

"Ich glaube Jace hat erstmal genug Angst für den Rest der Woche bekommen, Darling. Außerdem sind die Pancakes fertig, komm essen, Baby."

Meine Wut wandelt sich schnell in Glück. Ich drehe mich mit einem großen Lächeln zu dem Mann meiner Träume, um ihm einen schnellen Kuss aufzudrücken und mich auf die Couch zu verziehen. Die Pancakes stehen auf dem Couchtisch.

"Danke, Magnus!"

Ich habe ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und griff nach dem Teller.

"Mhh, die riechen so gut.", schwärme ich vor mich hin.

Schnell greife ich nach Gabel und Messer und stürze mich schon fast auf die Köstlichkeit.

Genüsslich schließe ich meine Augen und gebe einen genießerischen Laut von mir.

"Scho lecher!"

Die Worte nuschle ich vor mich hin. Ich bin gerade einfach nur glücklich, solange ich Jace ignoriere.

"Die sehen sehr gut aus, krieg ich auch was ab?"

Mein Blick gleitet runter zu Max, der nah bei mir sitzt. Schnell wiege ich die positiven und negativen Aspekte am Teilen meines Essens ab und beschließe, dass es in Ordnung war mit einer kleinen Person zu teilen, da die eh nie viel verdrücken können.

Ich schneide ein Stück ab und halte es meinem kleinen Bruder vor die Nase, der glücklich über die Tatsache scheint, dass ich mit ihm teile.

"Lecker!"

"Ja, oder?"

Wir lächeln uns wie zwei Idioten an, bis uns Isabelle unterbricht.

"Darf ich auch mal probieren?"

Ich stocke in meiner Bewegung und richte meinen Blick auf meine kleine Schwester.

Ich kann ihr nichts abschlagen, sie ist meine kleine Schwester, sie kriegt alles, wenn sie mich fragt.

"Okay... aber nicht viel!"

Den Schluss hänge ich noch an, ist ja schließlich mein Essen.

Lächelnd schüttelt sie den Kopf und öffnet ihren Mund, als ich ihr die volle Gabel vor den Mund halte.

"Oh wow, das schmeckt echt gut. Kannst du mir sagen wie du das gemacht hast, Magnus? Ich würde das auch mal gerne probieren."

"Oh Gott, es tut mir leid."

Diese Worte rutschen mir einfach raus, ohne dass es mir bewusst war. Tja, was raus muss, muss raus, oder etwa nicht? Das bringe ich jetzt ehrenvoll über die Runde.

Fragend schauen mich Izzy und Magnus an, während der Rest, außer Simon, geschockt über die Tatsache scheinen, dass Izzy das Rezept zu den Pancakes verlangt, weil sie es nachmachen möchte.

Ich bringe es jetzt einfach schnell über die Runde.

"Dein Essen schmeckt nicht, Izzy. Selbst wenn du dich an das Rezept hältst, ist es widerlich. Mir wird immer schlecht davon. Einmal musste ich sogar deswegen kotzen."

Geschockt werde ich von jeden angestarrt, aber ich verstehe nicht warum, war das zu hart ausgedrückt?

"Zu gemein?", ist meine Frage.

Ein nervöses Nicken von Clary bestätigt meine Vermutung.

Mein Blick wendet sich an Isabelle, an deren Stirn eine Ader zu pochen scheint.

"Okay, okay, das reicht. Schatz, du solltest aufessen und danach massiere ich dir deinen Rücken, okay? Und der Rest, macht was ihr wollt, aber bitte, bitte nicht noch mehr Gefühlsausbrüche."

Gegen Ende klingt Magnus verzweifelt, was mich lächeln lässt. Ich glaube, der Arme ist langsam echt überfordert mit meinen Stimmungsschwankungen. Ich schätze, ich überrasche ihn heute Abend mit etwas ganz besonderem...

 

 

_~Ende~_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine erste Fanfiction in diesem Fandom, bitte seid lieb zu mir^-^. Verbesserungsvorschläge und Lob ist immer willkommen, also haut raus, lol.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch noch einen wundervollen Tag, bis hoffentlich bald.
> 
> -MIIZA


End file.
